


Electrify my Heart

by timeausTestifiied



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance, Robots, a tiny bit of gore, daemon is an over excited baby boy, non-canon trolls, this is just pure moirail fluff, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeausTestifiied/pseuds/timeausTestifiied
Summary: A Gift for my moirail and matesprit!! just our fantrolls being cute as Heck MoirailsTitle is from Buttercups by Jack Stauber





	Electrify my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Probotype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/gifts).



> <33 hope u like this Hal :33 
> 
> Daemon belongs to me, hes a heir of blood and a violetblood
> 
> Rehava belongs to Hal/Probotype, theyre a sylph of mind an a indigoblood / a robot!

Your name is Daemon Sangri!!! you are 6 sweeps old, and are currently playing a game with your best friends! this would be normal, as you all usually play games together anyways, but this isn't really a computer game, and instead you are the main characters!! how fun!! 

You and your best friends are currently fighting against whats meant to be a hard to beat enemy, according to Apolto, but then again you don't really trust her as much as the others, she tricked you into killing someones lusus once and that wasn't fun at all, you actually felt very guilty about it, but you only told Rehava that. 

Your thoughts are brought back to the battle as the, Creature? tries to make a heavy blow on you, but you quickly raise your mini handheld tridents to block it, and throw it towards the ground. the creature explodes into grist and you jump up into the air with glee! you didn't even need anyones help that time!! though your victory doesn't last long, as you hear a ear splitting cry from one of your best friends, and you turn to see what happened.

Rehava is stood clutching their stomach, or at least trying to, there's a long tentacle that's been stabbed through their middle and you rush to chop the thing off, making use of your god tier powers to create a wall of blood, quickly severing the offending appendage. 

“daem0n” is all you hear from rehava behind you, they seem intent on not letting you see the wound, so you scoop them up and fly as far away from the battle as you can, although you're incredibly worried, you're not sure if the game thinks rehava is ready to god tier yet, and you don't want to lose your moirail! 

You look behind yourself and the rest of your companions look like specs, and decide that you're far away enough now, quickly finding a surface to land on and propping Rehava up against a wall. 

“REV!! <3 ARE YOU OKAY!? <3 YOU WWERE HURT IN BATTLE AND I'M WWORRIED! <3 SHALL I GET OUR LIFE PLAYE-”  
Rehava quickly cuts you off by weakly papping your face, and you cease talking, 

“please d0nt freak 0ut Daem0n, but 1 need y0u to repa1r me, 1 d0nt want any0ne else kn0w1ng” 

“KNOWWING WWHAT??!!<3” You reply, but as rehava removes their hand from their stomach to reveal wires and circuit boards and and exoskeleton, it answers your question  
“BUT REHAVA, I DON'T KNOWW HOW TO FIX A SUPER COOL ROBOT LIKE YOU!! <3”

“1 have 1nstruct10ns st0red 1n my mem0ry dr1ves, 1’ll talk y0u thr0ugh 1t but 1m n0t sure 1f my r0b0t b0dy can g0d t1er” 

and so they start reciting the method to you, as you take the coding kit and other various electrical repair tools from their captualoge, it takes time, but eventually you get it done, taking out the sewing kit you keep stored (INCASE ANYONE ACCIDENTALLY RIPS THEIR FAVOURITE CLOTHES SILLY!! <3) and swiftly stitching rehavas soft cotton hoodie back together, hiding any evidence of an injury whatsoever, 

rehava seems to take a second to relax, so you do what any good moirail would do! and throw yourself at them, in a flurry of excitement, and pull them close into a hug, quietly shooshing them and rocking softly. it seems to go on for hours, but it's probably only been a few minutes, but how would you know! you're a blood player! not a time player!

“WWHY WWERE YOU SO WWORRIED ABOUT ME FINDING OUT YOU WWERE A ROBOT REHAVA??! <3 I STILL PITY YOU ALL THE SAME!!! <3”

they don't reply, but they do make a few beeping noises, so you take that as a good sign, usually they only make those noises during your feelings jams, at least you know why they do it now! it's probably like, their robot equivalent to chirping now you think about it!! how cute!! 

Soon the rest of your best friends find you and rehava, curled up together as far away from any conflict, and are told to get a move on before they make Poipos Blast you both into next week with his cool trident gun thing. 

you don't tell anyone about rehava being a robot, it's not your place, and you would never betray their trust, slowly you both rise to your feet, and you get rehava perched on your shoulders as you all head towards your next adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> this was Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes fhsh, it was simply a little fic i whipped up because we were talking out our babs


End file.
